


You Were A Kindness

by Oaxara



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaxara/pseuds/Oaxara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My creation for the Spartacus New Year's Gift Exchange </p><p>Gannicus and Sibyl fanmix</p><p>The accompanying fic is by my dear friend RainahFiclets</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were A Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelGeneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelGeneral/gifts).



http://8tracks.com/oaxara/you-were-a-kindness/

I have no idea how this works. That's the link for the actual mix, and it also links to the tumblr post with the tracks. In case you can't find it, here's the tracklisting:

You Were A Kindness | A Gannicus and Sibyl mix

i. Faithless - City and Colour   
ii. Whispers In the Dark - Mumford & Sons  
iii. You - Switchfoot  
iv. Sweet Surrender - Sarah McLachlan  
v. You Were A Kindness - The National  
vi. The Woods - Daughter   
vii. Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright  
viii. Leave Out All The Rest (piano version) - Linkin Park

My dearest friend RainahFiclets also wrote me a mini fic for this, which you can find here:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1114256


End file.
